Summer Love
by HelloMyNameIsAwesome180
Summary: Songfic of the song Summer Love by OneDirection. Kind of sad, but very cute and all that. Annie and Liam. (kinda) Hope you enjoy(: Disclaimber; I do not own anything. The song isnt mine, the charaters arent mine.


_Yeaaah. _

_Oooo. _

_Can't believe your packing your bags_

_Trying so hard not to cry_

_Had the best time, _

_Now it's the worst time_

_But we have to say goodbye. _

_Don't promise me your gonna write_

_Don't promise that you'll call_

_Just promise me you won't forget we had it all. _

Liam looked into Annie's eyes. He knew what was coming next. It was close to being the end of summer. The end of everything. The end of happiness.

"Liam-" Annie began, but Liam interrupted her.

"Annie I already know what your going to say. You don't need to say it, I already know."

"Liam I'm so sorry.. You know I wouldn't leave if I didn't have too." Annie cried.

"Oh yeah? Then why are you leaving?" Liam asked, tears burning his eyes.

"You can't expect me to answer that.." Annie said.

"Yes, I can. We spent two wonderful months together. I grew to love you, Annie. I deserve to know."

"Liam please." Annie said, tears running rapidly down her cheeks.

_Cause you were mine for the summer. _

_Now we know it's nearly over_

_Feels like snow in September_

_But I always will remember, _

_You were my summer love_

_You always will be my summer love_

Liam got home, and immediately went to his room. He knew he should be this torn up about it. But he loved her. He always will love her. He loved her more than any other girl he's ever dated.

She was leaving. He couldn't believe it. She wouldn't even tell him why she was leaving. He didn't know why he fell so hard for this one.

But she was different.. There was something about her, he didn't know what it was, but it was there. Something that pulled him to her, like no other girl had ever done.

And now she was leaving. Breaking his heart into two. Yes, it had only been two months, but those two months, she brought someone out of the dark that he had never been before. Someone…different too.

_Wish that we could, _

_Be alone now_

_We could find some place to hide_

_Make the last time, _

_Just like the first time. _

_Push a button and rewind_

_Don't say the word that's on your lips_

_Don't look at me that way_

_Just promise you'll remember_

_When the sky is grey_

(FLASHBACK)

Annie laid in Liam's arms as they watched a movie on their one month anniversary. Annie looked up, as Liam looked down, and they shared a kiss.

"You know, Annie?" Liam said.

"Yeah, Liam?" Annie asked.

"You don't even know how much I love you.. I've never loved a girl as much as I love you." Liam said, smiling. He took her hand, and kissed it, going all the way up her arm till he got to her mouth, then kissed her on the lips.

"Well, I love you too, Liam. Why the sudden desire to tell me? You knew I knew that…" Annie said.

"Because, its our one month anniversary, you deserve to know." Liam said.

"Oh." Annie said.

"Is everything okay?" Liam asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Why wouldn't it be, I'm here with you, nothing could go wrong." Annie smiled, placing a soft kiss on Liam's lips.

"Okay, just making sure."

Liam got up, off of the couch. He held his hand out to Annie. "What are you doing?" She asked, with a slight chuckle in her voice. She had never seen him, or anyone do this before.

"Just take my hand." Liam said. "I want to make this the best night ever."

Annie took his hand, he pulled her to her feet. Then he went over to the stereo and put a slow song on. And of course, it was their song. He came back, and put his hands on her waist. She smiled, and put her hands over his shoulders, both meeting around his neck. They swayed to the music.

"I don't know much about dancing." He said. "But I do know a lot about what you like to do. It may not seem like it, Annie Wilson, but I am crazy about you. I know everything I need to know about you. You may not notice, but I do. I notice every little thing. How you love chocolate but you will never admit it to your friends because you want to stay skinny. You love all the musical rejects, but no one knows. Your crazy over one song. This song. You cry when your sad, happy, mad, confused. You smile, when you don't even know your smiling.

Your not easy to read, but for you, I am willing to do anything to know everything."

_Cause you were mine for the summer. _

_Now we know it's nearly over_

_Feels like snow in September_

_But I always will remember, _

_You were my summer love_

_You always will be my summer love_

"You know I really don't want you to leave.." Liam said, as he entered into Annie's almost packed apartment.

"Liam, please don't start this again.." Annie said. "You know I love you, but I have to leave."

"You never even told me why. Its been a week since you were gonna tell me you were leaving. That's all I ask right now. I want to know why your leaving." Liam begged. "Please."

"Liam, please don't make this any harder than it already is for me." Annie said, a single tear escaping her eye. "You know I will stay in touch. I will call, text, and write you everyday.."

"No, Annie don't even make that promise. That's happened to me before. Someone saying they will write you everyday, but they don't. Don't make that promise." Liam said, knowing at any moment now he was going to break down crying. He didn't care anymore. He was losing her. The one he opened up to completely. Told everything to. She was leaving.

_So please don't make this any harder_

_We can't take this any farther_

_And I know, there's nothing I wouldn't change_

_Change. _

_Cause you were mine for the summer. _

_Now we know it's nearly over _

_Feels like snow in September_

_But I always will remember _

_You were my summer love_

_Always will be my summer love_

Liam walked through the doors of Teddy's apartment. Tears forming in his eyes, he didn't know how much more he could take of this.

"Dude, you okay?" Teddy asked, as he came out of the computer room, hearing someone walked in.

"She's really leaving. Tomorrow. She's leaving tomorrow. I never wanted to believe it. Or accept it. But now I have to. There's nothing I can do anymore. There's no way I can stop her. The one girl I truly loved with all my heart…and she's leaving me. And I don't even know why." Liam cried. There were tears running down his face, but he really didn't care anymore.

"Liam, all good things come to an end, you'll get over this. You'll get past it. There really isn't anything I can say to make you feel better. Its like death, you have to get over it your own way, and at your own pace… nothing can really make you feel better." Teddy explained.

"Yeah. I'm just going to miss her so much.." Liam sighed.

_Summer love. _

_You always will be my summer love. _

_Yeah_

_You always will be my summer love_

Today was the day. Liam ran into the airport, hoping he hadn't missed her yet. He had to say goodbye. He just had too.

He found her. He sent a quick thank you, and ran his hardest over to her.

"Annie, there was something I had to say to you before you left.." Liam said, out of breath.

"Liam, please.." Annie said.

"No," Liam said. "You know how I feel about you leaving. But, your leaving anyways. You know how much I truly love you. And I am going to miss you like crazy. I don't expect you to write, text, or call. I know there is something better out there for you, that I just couldn't satisfy. You were the best girlfriend I ever had, even if it was only for two months. I guess I should have realized that I should've been grateful for the time I did get to spend with you. I love you to the bottom of my heart. I will look at our pictures everyday. I may never move on. But, that isn't really a bad thing, I guess. You'll always know you can come back to me at anytime. I will always be loyal to you. You were my summer love. I'm never going to forget you Annie Wilson. All last night, I couldn't sleep. I thought, all night. I reminisced all our memories. But, I wanted you to have this," Liam said, handing her two pictures. The one when they first started dating on July 2nd, 2012 and the last picture they ever took together as a couple, on September 4th, 2012. He pulled out his phone, standing beside her, and taking the last picture of the two of them…possibly forever. He took her phone out of her hands, and did the same. "This is so you will never forget me. We spent two wonderful months together. I am devastated that it has to end, but that's life. It was the best summer of my life.

You always will be my summer love."

* * *

**AN/: So, this is my second songfic, for the song Summer Love by One Direction. This one was a little more difficult to write than They Dont Know About Us. But i hope you like this one. I did work hard on it. Sorry for any mistakes. If you have any ideas of songfics i can do, feel free to PM me them, or put them in a review. I hope you liked it, and have a good night(:**


End file.
